


Unchaining Fears and Facing Freedom

by Nightingalewritings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, She just HAPPENS to meet Jango by accident, Shmi goes looking to start a slave rebellion, Speed Prompt, course, it was accident, short and fun, what else could it be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: Shmi asks Jango for some help. After all, what's a simple woman like her supposed to do when beginning a rebellion?
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unchaining Fears and Facing Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieTheWriter9813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter9813/gifts).



**Shmango Speed prompt**

“You don’t come across as a professional crime lord.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Let me just go grab my disruptor rifle and scary looking helmet from my ship. I’ll be back.” The helmet turned slightly away, shoulders shifting to spin and move.

“That’s… That’s not what I meant.” Shmi ruefully called out, looking like she wanted to be anywhere else right then.

“Then what did you mean?” The man in the armour turned to face her, head tilted at a questioningly lilt.

“I meant, your reputation rather doesn’t do you justice.” Shmi spoke, gathering her skirts and moving closer.

Maybe, with this man’s help, they could change. Change their fates and become something new. Start down a new path that wasn’t available to her before now.

“My reputation?”

“They say you took your own freedom with your bare hands.” Shmi eased closer, entering the edge of his personal space. Her words were said in a delicate manner, laced with layers of meaning behind the simple question.

“What of it?” The Mandalorian crossed his arms, body a beskar pillar of stubbornness and bone in front of her.

“Teach me. Teach me how to be free, Mandalorian.” Shmi dropped her pretenses, eyes shifting from the man’s feet to his chest.

“Teach me how to unshackle my chains and to be free.”

“That’s not going to be easy and simple.”

“If it was easy, everyone would do it. If it was simple, I wouldn’t be asking, now would I?” Shmi told him.


End file.
